


Trial of Starscourge

by erdaenos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF!Luna, Depression, Friendship, Gen, King!Noctis, Noctis just wanted his peace, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trust Issues, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdaenos/pseuds/erdaenos
Summary: Darkness was gone. The eternal night had come to its end. Creatures and daemons could waste away with so much light reflected upon the sand.The long waited dawn has arrived.It should have been working well. The crystal must had cure Insomnia. Luna was just by his side a moment ago. He only had one question left:Why is Noctis in this mortal world again?





	1. Prance Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, Folks!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction of FFXV since there's only a little number of works here. I already wrote until chapter 2, hopefully this entire story won't be a long one. Just like my other work, it'll have slow pacing but we'll get there.
> 
> FYI, I didn't touch any of the three boys DLCs. It's expensive and the absurdity of unfinished plotline is amazing. *please read that as sarcasm* It's a pity Luna and Noctis have so little in the spotlight even though Luna is a badass. 
> 
> _________________  
> Disclaimer
> 
> I don't own any of these, Square Enix is!  
> Only the story content, okay.
> 
> Be ware of random update!

 

All alone, he took deep breath and feel the breeze tingling his skin. Noctis found himself in a desert and a vastly bright sun after Luna kissed him. He wore his formal suit which was black from top to bottom with a proud badge of Lucis stayed on top of his heart. The dark robe bellowed gracefully, sweeping the sand underneath. They hid his royal wounds very tightly and still giving off a menacing image of a King.

It was done. It’s finally over.

The warmth of Sunlight soothed his pain and tears drenched his face. Darkness was gone. The eternal night had come to its end. Creatures and daemons could waste away with so much light reflected upon the sand.

The long waited dawn has arrived.

It should have been working well. The crystal must had cure Insomnia. He only had one question left. _Why am I standing here in this mortal form?_ His life was supposed to be at the end of its line. Luna was just by his side a moment ago. _What is this crystal I feel? Why can I feel a tug of magic?_ Ring of Lucii was destroyed along with The Usurper. He killed him and gave out his soul to cleanse evil.

 

Suddenly, a dog barked at him. It was Umbra.

Noctis tilted his head to look at red eyes before feeling another tug at magic. As if someone was using it in constant peril. _A battle, perhaps?_ Umbra nudged his hand by nose then walked at one direction before stopped. He whined at The King.

“You want me to go there, buddy?”

Umbra jumped then stomped his front paws with a dignified bark. A familiar event, he had follow it after ten years inside The Crystal. Noctis sighed but let his favorite dog lead him without any complain.

Sense of familiarity stroke his fur the wrong way, the man stood at back of Hammerhead Garage. Unlike the last moment he spent there, people were relax and hunters rested in calm demeanor as if darkness never wound their lives.

Cindy noticed the royalty first. That expression… Noct couldn’t express how torn his heart was to be seen like a stranger in her eyes.

“Well, isn’t it The Prince, ‘imself! What are ya doin’ all alone ‘ere?” Her thick accent didn’t give out a lie. It was slightly distant.

 _Wait, Prince?_ Noctis hold his ground to hide his bewilderment.

“Oh, did you want to spoil discount again? Ya know I can’t do that! Paw paw isn’t going to be happy if I gave all customers downed price.”

Noct shrugged, “Worth a try.” He managed to mask his confusion almost perfectly. Word key: _almost_.

Cindy stared at him while tapped her fingers on her chin suspiciously. “You know what. I get it. Kill those daemons I told you yesterday then you get the deal.”

 _What daemon?_ The King shook her hand anyway to seal whatever deal she gave him. “Fair enough,” he agreed, “where was it again? I want to double check my notes.”

Sending short farewell to the mechanic, Noctis jogged to the nearest trailer to find the loyal canine waiting for his arrival. Umbra nudged his hand, asking to be pet. Half-heartedly he started to rub the grey fur and coo at how smart it is. Noct’s mind grew further and trying to piece the current events to what he already knew.

It seem Cindy had yet heard about Noctis already became The King of Lucis. Was there an information block or something? His friends should already sent the message via phone by now. Was it not working yet?

Ah, right, phone.

Taking out his gadget from his back pocket, he huffed at the obvious broken phone. Yes, it was a junk now. Noct threw it away and sent a fire bomb to make sure there’s no signal left out of it. It’ll be bad if enemies picked up its GPS. He wondered who were the enemies now the Niflheim Empire was no longer… He stopped at his thoughts.

Wait a minute. Cindy told him off about _discount_ like he got no money at all. That’s odd. They did ask her for it at their first day of trip, ten years ago and only that one time. It didn’t make any sense. Why now?

Umbra whined, was not impressed that the king halted his petting. It tug his sleeve so his hand would flopped at top of Umbra’s head again.

“Hey, Umbra,” Noctis whispered, “Did you bring me back in time?”

Umbra tilted its head then sneezed.

“Did The Astrals send you? Gentiana?”

They stared each other with Noct held his breath. Umbra’s tail wiggled as if looking forward to receive another rubbing. Watching at the innocent eyes, the man sighed.

 _It’s no use._ “Then what am I doing here? I have made my peace. You can’t just drop me off in mortal land without explanation. Did I do something wrong?”

Umbra licked his thumb, showing a folded book at his back. It was Luna’s Scrapbook. Hesitating, his eyes glowed golden.

_Luna, what have you done?_

 

...xxx…

 

**Chapter 01 Prance through Time**

 

“Hey, where’s Gladio and Noct?” Prompto Argentum piped out of their tent.

Ignis who was packing the cooking station turned around, masked his worry with sipping at Ebony, before looked away in search. “Perhaps morning training?”

“And they don’t wake me up?” Prompto gasped scandalously. “They won’t elope or something, right?”

“Stop that thought,” Specs demanded immediately. “Ah, speak of the devil.”

Gladiolus Amicitia stepped into the haven’s rock. Sweat hadn’t drop from his head but anyone could see his skin drenched. Behind him, no one was following. His eyes locked at Ignis and Prompto who look plain confused, “What? Was sleeping beauty hard to wake up?”

The silence after that was very loud. Prompto exited the tent, still wide eyes, and show them there’s no one else inside. His highly alerted mind went to shock, he couldn’t think what to do. It was only the second day and they already lost Noctis. It’s a hundred percent not cool.

“H-he’s not with you?” The Shield sputtered. _Where is our wayward prince?_

Ignis scowled at his phone,“He’s not picking up. Not even the GPS was active.”

“What the hell?” Gladio cursed. “Did you actually install a tracking chip on him?”

“Uh, umm.” The youngest talked nervously, “Is there a fishing spot or something nearby? I mean, he might be searching food for us.”

Ignis agreed, “Well, his highness would lost in thoughts for hours in that particular activity. Still, we must find him.”

 

The trio packed as fast as possible then studied the map to find the spots given by the chef at Hammerhead. There are a lot for plants, stones and treasures but no fishing. It should be obvious the nearest fishing spot was at Golden Quay which was miles away for a single person normally walk. Ignis tried to keep up cool head while handling a panic Prompto and a growling mess Gladio. He reasoned Noctis wouldn’t go that far without telling them. He’s Noctis after all. Then, another question came up. 

_How did Noctis go missing?_

Four-eyes was very sure the prince still with them at the haven. He remembered watching Noctis ate porridge with a scowl. Prompto didn’t see any changes with his health. No suspicious act either.

“Gladio, did Noctis say anything to you last night?” Ignis asked.

He grunted, “Hrm, said his head was killing him. He went straight to bed after it.”

 _Headache?_ Ignis stood up suddenly.

“What? You know where-?”

“No, I don’t. But we can call him.” Twin dagger appeared on thin air.

Gladio looked at him incredulously, “Armiger?”

“Our weapons are connected to the crystal via Noctis. He would know every time we materialize our weapons as a tug in his mind. You remember the lesson, right?”

Prompto nodded and summoned his cocytus. He felt a glimpse of power brewing the second it appeared. Shivers ran down his veins. There was so much power, much easier to materialize them too. Unconsciously he yelped.

The big guy furrowed his brow. _Well, that’s quick._ It was a tad faster than any summoning he ever seen. On the other hand, he felt relieved. At least, it proved that Noctis was alive.

“What’s the plan?” Gladio asked at Ignis.

“We guide him to our position by continuously materialize-dematerialize until he found his way back to us. That’s the whole point.” He massaged between his eyes.

“It’s like baiting a wild cat,” Prompto hissed.

“You mean fishing The Prince.” They chuckled.

The nerves were settling down until they can focus on task at hand. They decided to hunt monsters around their camping area so it won’t be wasting time while waiting Noctis.

 

...xxx...

 

_There. Again with the tug._

 

Noctis could say for sure that someone was really using his magic and they were on a battle. Slaying daemons away from his path, he left behind trails of dead bodies. His clothing was drenched with blood, anyone would smell the iron miles away. Splotches grazed the tired looking face went unnoticed. Umbra disappeared at one point like always.

The King was so used to kill creatures, he didn’t think twice as a herd of Anak marched. _Ignis can cook something out of their meat,_ he thought while swaying his sword over the largest neck. He murdered the wilderness with ease. Ignoring the fact that they were gathered around him because of the blood all over the place. He didn’t even blink when he warped through a stomach of one of the creatures, cutting it into two perfectly.

Wondering if his friends made it to watch the dawn, Noctis sensed where the tug came alive. He hardly could imagine how hard it was for them to survive with no sun at all for years. No fresh food. No phone. Daemons at every step out of safety outposts. Money meant nothing as they have to barter things instead.

Looking down at the whimpering Anak eyes, Noctis stabbed deep enough to reach its heart then he started preparing each parts for meal and skinned them carefully. He remembered there should be a campsite about a mile from Cid’s garage. _I wonder if I still remember how to cook._

Removing his jacket, he let the sun burn every inches of his skin. Tore away all the dried blood he managed to see. It felt marvelous. He took a time to smell the sandy grass and cloud gazing. Eos blessing was truly unlimited and should stay that way decades after his death. Noctis wished the dawn to be everlasting.

 

A tug.

Then another.

And another.

That’s way constant than before, turning into a rhythmical headache. It began to annoy him. _Is this some kind of signal?_ Noctis turned his heels towards east, blasting in warp steps. He followed where the tugs were calling him.

A few hundred feet later, one great sword was swung in twirl could be seen. Gladio, his brain supplied. He was being attacked by a group of Sabertusk. Immediately, he found Prompto bright hair at the corner of the battle. _Where is Ignis?_ His adviser had been stayed on long-range attacks after he lost his sight. _Wait, this is past_. Leviathan was not being summoned yet. Specs had not sustain such injury.

Noctis’ chest swelled when he saw Ignis thrust a lance at the enemy that was about to assault Gladio from behind.

“Specs! Instructions,” he couldn’t help but shout.

“Woohoo! He showed up!!” His best friend shouted instead then shot a bullet to Noctis left which killed an incoming Sabertusk.

“It’s about time,” Ignis responded but his eyes widened. “Are you alright?”

Gladio jumped to Noctis side immediately, catching his arm. “Blood,” He growled. The young King hummed without concern and about to slay the last enemy but was stopped by his shield. Leaving Prompto to get the last shot.

The battle ended and interrogation started.

Ignis dragged him to sit under a tree to examine his prince for any injuries. Gladio stood near, ready for any order while Prompto watched in silence. Noctis eyes were void of expression and simply delighted by their worried faces.

“What happened, Noct?” The Shield asked, “Where did you go?”

Said man gazed towards him then hummed again. No explanation. It irked Gladio the wrong way. Something was obviously off with their prince. Prompto sensed a familiar act when they were still in elementary school. Back then, Noctis barely spoke a sentence a week.

“Your highness,” Ignis beckoned.

At this, Noctis snapped at his advisor. _Not “Majesty” but “Highness”. They don’t know too. Does it mean I am the only one who was sent to the past?_ He wanted to scream. His knuckles turned white which the three guards noticed.

Ignis assumed the worst, “Noct, please tell me where you hurt. There’s a lot of blood--”

“Insomnia Falls,” Noctis blurted suddenly. “The treaty is not going to be signed. Niflheim wants to get close enough to the crystal so they can conquer the last one. I’m sorry.”

Gladio piped in, “Huh? You’ve knocked your head!”

That alerted the advisor to check on Noctis’ head. Blood smeared all over his hands now yet he found no injuries. He pushed a potion to Noctis’ palm but the young man did nothing. Ignis patiently waited for any movement, any changes. _Anything._

“I’m sorry, Gladio,” The King repeated without looking at anyone. _I’m sorry about your father._ _I’m sorry for putting you through this journey, separating you from your sister._ He sighed very softly then turned to face his advisor. “Change of plan. We must wait for Luna at the gate of Insomnia. She has something of mine to return.”

Ignis and Gladio glanced at each others, acknowledging the same conclusion: _The prince is hallucinating._ The younger blonde was thinking differently.

“Noctis, I know you missed home but it won’t fall after we go like a day.” Prompto paused to touch prince’s arm lightly. “Lady Lunafreya was waiting for you to come. We are going to meet her. 

His words made Noctis smile darkly. He couldn’t change what will be coming at their direction. Gentiana already briefed him about this problem way before he died. _Let go of the past_. Noctis chuckled. Then, what is he supposed to do right now? He was thrown back to the very beginning of their journey after he finished his responsibility as King of Lucis. No Astral spoke to him. No lead was received. Lunafreya simply left him a Sylleblossom without words. He wondered if this was his punishment for letting the masses died at those dark times.

Prompto watched his friend was shifting between indifference and extremely tired while Ignis was trying to clean the trace of blood in search of hidden injury. Noctis didn’t say anything and didn’t blink. His eyes locked upward, _staring_ at the sky as if it would disappear. It was scary.

Gladio spoke at him again but Noctis ignored him. He didn’t react to whatever Big Guy or Prompto saying. Hell, he didn’t react when Ignis peeled his T-Shirt off.

It was then they found them, scars of thirteen blades both at their prince’s chest and back. They were all deep and horribly reddish as if his skin just reattached itself recently.

The shield growled sharply, “Oh no. No no no no…. This is just....”

Taking a deep breath, Ignis grabbed his prince shoulder shaking it lightly. The blue eyes were drawn but flickering at Specs’.

“What happened, Your Highness? Who did this to you?” Iggy plead.

Noctis glanced at their attention downward. He hummed an “O” before shrugging Ignis’ hand. Without saying anything else, he summoned a fresh buttoned up shirt and wear it then stood up. Gladio and Prompto noticed the gracefulness at the simple task which never happened before. However, Ignis didn’t get distracted by it. Noctis had not answer any of their questions.

“I think we must return to Hammerhead. Noctis is in dire need to rest properly,” The advisor said instead. _It might be the after effect of being away from the crystal. I must contact someone soon._

Gladio furrowed his eyebrow but say nothing. His mind was flipping to worst scenario of hidden torture that his prince had been hiding from them. The scars were a week old that’s for sure. His prince eyes were glazed, unfocused and oddly dark. Lifeless. The young Lucian barely noticed of being talk to and he kept his eyes stare off distance. _What is he watching?_ To have his prince so disconnected from awareness was like a nightmare turned real.

 

...xxx…


	2. Unhinged Case of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his head went still, Noctis successfully made his compaions worried sick.

The moment they entered the familiar garage, Prompto went straight to rent the caravan with their hunt prize. He was surprised to find out that Noctis already did three of the listed quests. Gladio was sent to resupply their healing stock while Ignis helped his prince to rest.

Cindy approached Prompto with worry laced voice, “Did somethin’ happen? You look tense.”

“Uh, umm. Noctis is not feeling great. Ignis thought it’d be best to return here for now.” He blushed but didn’t stutter. “I-I should check him now.”

Prompto escaped as fast as a cactuar. He met up with Gladiolus then returned to caravan with two bags of various bottles. They found Ignis was just stepping out.

“How’s the prince?” Gladio asked.

“Fast asleep. He didn’t sustain any damage so I have to assume the blood wasn’t his.” Ignis rubbed his eyes again. “I wonder if it’s the crystal.”

“You mean…” Prompto swallowed his spit, “Crystal is making him sick? Doesn’t that mean we’re at fault here?”

Both of older men turned at him.

The youngest jumped at the attention. He stuttered, “W-well… We’re kind of taking out weapons constantly. It made him tired and confused?”

Gladio scoffed.

 _That actually makes sense,_ Ignis nodded. “He was hallucinating. Back in Insomnia, Noctis didn’t seem to care about the treaty or marriage except meeting Lady Lunafreya. Although, we know how many times he hide his true feelings.”

“And the blood?” asked Gladio.

“Wasn’t his. Although it explained the hunt prizes….”

“Is he going to be fine? I never heard any symptoms he was showing,” Prompto muttered.

“I can’t say,” was all Ignis said.

They settled at their portable chairs. Together but busy with their own thoughts. It was not the first time Noctis disappeared but today was very irresponsible and reckless. Three of them were supposed to be a tight protection front for Prince Noctis until they reached their destination. Not to mention his condition when he returned that day. The blood, the scars, the way he stared off to distant. Ignis couldn’t comprehend what changed him in matter of hours.

At the broken shirt, Ignis examined it with a royalty jacket completely drenched in blood. It was very hard to clean and the smell was making him ill. He knew that even Gladio and Prompto looked paler the longer they scented.

“I’m going to get some drink,” sniffed the blonde.

Gladio waved nonchalantly and Ignis hummed in recognition. They understood the need to blow off some steam in stressful condition. After all, there was nothing they can do but wait.

 

...xxx…

 

A day has passed and Noctis didn’t wake up. They let him to recuperate from assumed-stasis. Gladio watched out for the day while Ignis and Prompto went to hunt some meddling creatures for Hammerhead. After midday, the youngest switched places with the shield. When twilight approached, they let Ignis to stay by the sleeping prince.

They kept on the turns for next three days without fail. Still believing that it was just a simple tiredness. People started to ask with their constant rent and Noctis whereabout. The three guards declined to answer any of them even Cindy.

 

However, Cid decided to put his leg down.

The old geezer barged in the caravan and was being stopped by Ignis. “Master Cid! Please, remove yourself from this place.”

“Four days I didn’t see the little prince but you three prowling around. Something happened to ‘im?”

“With all due respect, I have to ask you to leave.”

“After I see him.”

At that, Cid slipped by. He saw how pale and tired the young Lucian prince was.  He didn't jump, such an action had been drilled out of him after years of war, but there was a moment of startled surprise.

“He’s sick. Why didn’t you call for help?”

Ignis sighed defeated, “I don’t think it was a physical problem. He said something about crystal and Insomnia before started to doze off. His highness didn’t react to anything after that. When I put him here, he was fast asleep.”

Cid was thinking for awhile. Ignis kept on talking.

“We believe that Noctis is trying to adjust with the crystal now far away from him. It is the only logical reason we can achieve.”

“Have you contacted someone in the capital?” Cid asked almost scowling. “It’s not normal with the amount of sleep Prince Noctis already had. You must reached out to Old Regis. If the magic was taking a lot out him, something must have happened to the King.”

Grimacing, Iggy tried to play it cool. He already contacted a few known Prince’s personal healer. They said he might be elapsing from stress caused by distance. Sleeping was the only option until Eos let him go. It was not Noctis’ first time to be in such condition but he couldn’t tell the others. Not his secret to be revealed.

_So many secrets yet so little trust._

Ignis knew how deeply worried Gladio and Prompto were. He could feel their eyes on his back, waiting for elaboration than a simple “Noctis needs his sleep.” It’s a wonder Gladio has not snap at his attitude. Meanwhile, Prompto was just too polite to point out the obvious lie. The old Cid was an unknown variable for Iggy to predict.

Before Ignis could respond, there’s a swift movement on the bed. Noctis woke up startled.

“Aah!”

“My Prince! Oh thank the Six.” The advisor rushed to help Noctis to sit on the bedside. “Can you hear me? Do you remember me?”

The King looked at Ignis then smile, “Iggy. Where are we? Is that Cid?”

“We are back at Hammerhead.”

Noct nodded. “How long did I sleep?”

It was Cid who answered, “Four days straight. I bet you’re hungry.”

His smile turns down a little bit. Ignis hoped it was not a start of another silent treatment. He gave his prince a glass of water which was received automatically. To his relief, Noctis stood up and asked about Gladio and Prompto whereabout. The color of his eyes kept on changing between his natural blue and glowing yellow. _Obviously magic_.

“Hear anything about Insomnia?” Noctis inquired suddenly.

Ignis was picking words carefully. “Yes, Noctis. I did contact a few private doctors to ask about your sickness.”

“Sickness? Ah, sorry. The force of crystal was unforgiving for environment sudden changes. Without Insomnia tight protection wall.” Noctis paused. “Guess my mind decided to shut down a while to adapt. Did I say something weird?”

 _Noctis’s lying,_ Ignis’ mind supplied. _Are we having trust issues this early on route?_ “No, no. It made complete sense. You should have told us _before_ so we weren’t so panic. Do you know if it will relapse some other time?”

“No, it won’t.” The King answered firmly.

 

Cid braved to leave while shaking his head left and right. He could feel the intensity prickling on his skin. _Welp, this won’t end well._ The old guy decided to wash his hands and go.

Noctis hummed a small tune after caravan door was closed. “Guess who is coming.”

Ignis took away the glass off his prince and put it to the nearest surface. “Who?”

“Luna.”

“...This again.”

“What? Umbra agreed with me. You know it’s true, right Buddy?”

Umbra gave a snarky huff.

“Hey, don’t do that! You have to make Iggy believe me.”

The answer was a sneeze.

“Thank you. The Astrals bless you.”

Ignis sighed. “Are you seriously talking to a dog? Anyway, Noct, you must understand this trip is not for fun. We are on an official journey to your wedding. If these… If you are trying to hold off the time, it’s not going to work.”

Noctis dismissed it with a wave. “Not sure about that, Iggy. I didn’t pretend to be sick. It’s just... Luna and I are--”

Suddenly, Umbra barked very loudly. The prince scowled at the cretin who growled as the respond. It was an obvious losing battle for Noctis.

He coughed. “I don’t know about you guys but I have a bad feeling about radio broadcasting. We must listen at all cost… Where are we heading again?”

“Golden Quay,” Ignis answered promptly.

“Oh, right. Golden Quay. Damn it. We aren’t going there.”

“In what reason?”

“Ohoho. Trust me. You don’t want to know. 

Ignis accepted the hint of _shut the hell up_ with a nod. He was not eager to be ignored again after four days. Noctis was coughing suspiciously sounded like “Ardyn”. Unsure at why the prince mentioned the chancellor of Niflheim Empire, Iggy stayed silence.

 

...xxx...

 

The night was beginning to wake up when Noctis stepped outside to find Prompto and Gladio were crowding a small table. A smile grazed the very tired King’s face. No extra scar on the big guy and a hidden codes still covered. He never know their reason for keeping secrets from their prince. _Guess, we are not that close yet._ He stood right between them.

“Any good pictures?” Noctis purred.

“Noct!” They called out, surprised.

“Hey.”

“Are you feeling fine, now?” inquired Prompto.

The King lied smoothly, “Yeah, good old me has come back. Felt like being crushed between trains, thou. I can’t really remember what happened…”

“You sure deal with odd stuff.” Gladio glanced at the arriving Ignis. “Is there anything you can explain?”

Noctis sat down before repeating the same lie to them. He was becoming accustomed to speak lies with a straight face. Dinner was spent in a calm manner where everyone was watching if Noctis would go in coma once more. The King thought their worries were unnecessary.

 

“You said,” Ignis began, “Lady Oracle is on her way here. How did you know that?”

“Umbra is our communicator.”

“We know but he hasn’t go anywhere after you collapsed.”

“Huh. Maybe Pryna came to exchange our scrapbook? I believe that is exactly how.”

“We all know that isn’t the case. You slept for days under our eyes and the only time you weren’t--.” Ignis stopped as soon as he felt Noctis piercing stare.

Without any idea what was going on, Prompto moved his chair nearer to his prince. Reluctantly he whispered, “Hey, uh… You’re sure that she’s coming? I guess we better find her soon, huh.”

Noctis nodded.

Gladio huffed suddenly, “If that’s your choice, we will oblige. No more question. It’s good to have you back, Noct.”

They accepted Noctis choice pretty easily. However, Ignis’ knuckles turned white and he didn’t voice agreement. He still nodded but his body language said otherwise. The King felt the need to be careful around his closest friend.

  
...xxx…


	3. Oracle's Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to see what's up with Lady Lunafreya!

**Chapter 03: Oracle’s Wishful Thinking**

 

The taste of ashes bleed upon now ruined Insomnia. Tall skyscrapers had fallen left and right, leaving people to scramble and stumble to escape the ongoing fight. Cars and homes were abandoned. Kingsglave attacked each other while Magitek breached the capital city in groups.

 

She woke up in a gasp. Lunafreya felt the gravitation hovering in waves then realization spoke when she saw Nyx. They’re in one of the building, she remembered to jump. In her sweating palm, Ring of Lucii was very cold.

“We have to move onward!” shouted Nyx.

Luna shook her head to disagree. Instead of hiding, she removed her defected hairclip and pushed it to his hand. “It was used to track me. Please.”

‘Track’ word alerted Nyx. He put the item down to floor before slashed into two cleanly. The Oracle kicked them out the window and held the kingsglave from moving. He watched her cautiously while swarms of flying robots bursted to follow that hairclip.

“It was from Crowe. She’s… I can’t believe she would do something like--”

“No. She didn’t know. Someone else must have rigged it which I believe was Niflheim.” Lunafreya cut him off but her face’s pale. “They won’t stop until their plan has succeed. No one should own what is not belong to them.”

“Pardon me, Princess. I don’t really understand. King Regis is dead and your brother….” Nyx sighed. “No, you must go to safety.”

Lunafreya glanced at him. “Hope is there for those who seek it. Even in darkest night, light is always waiting to be awaken.”

 

The man turned his face away, annoyed. He saved the lady from a stupid jump after she preached about how magic wasn’t the only source of power. She might be talking from Oracle’s perspective but, in truth, her will wasn’t firing on the right place.

She saw how the Glave didn’t agree with her. Lunafreya reached out her arm then force of stars danced under her fingertips, she beckoned the magic inside her True King. He showed her how, back  _ then. _ Their connection was tightly established and sweetly alluring by their wedding. She knew what she must do to help Insomnia.

Weight of a sword, Durandal, was felt between her arms.

Nyx jumped out of their position, completely shocked. Princess of Tenebrae had summoned a sword out of thin air. It was a skill of Armiger, he’s sure of it.  _ How did she have this ability if the king was no longer alive? Was there any other crystal? No, Lucis has the last one. _

Lunafreya tried to stand up but felt a sharp pain in her chest. Cold. The pain was as cold as the ring. Oracle was not supposed to drain out of armiger. Even if Noctis gave her his approval, she wasn’t trained for the lash out. She groaned and gritted her teeth. Stopping Niflheim from stealing the crystal was her top priority at the moment. Her eyes were blazing with determination which making Nyx flinched back.

“Noctis…” She wheezed “...granted me access to use his magic. I’ve never tried it before.”

“The Prince? Is he alive?”

“King Regis sent him away before the treaty. He should be on his way to Altissia.”

“Running away?”

“Actually King Regis dubbed Noctis and his companions with fake mission to be married with me.”

“Seriously? Err, I mean…. Well, that was also in the treaty, right?”

When she opened her mouth to answer, a blazing suddenly shot bounced to a building across the street. Kingsglave and Oracle started running to next balcony, a roof before slided to a cafe front door. A few robots detected their movement and the flying tracker’s alarm were blinking in red.

 

Since Nyx and Luna couldn’t warp-strike, they had to sweep out all enemies on ground and to ignore the tracker. The two were moving in entirely different style. While Nyx killed in small but precise hits, Luna swung her blade into a pierce attack. Her every strikes were drenched with Light Magic which boosted by the blade itself. 

Three more. Nyx evaded an incoming missile but The Oracle was focused on elsewhere. He screamed but to avail, her back came contact with the shards. She didn’t flinch, not even a tear. The Kingsglave watched shards falling out and her wounds healed in glittering light, leaving a noticeable scar behind while her sword pierced deeply between the enemy eyes.

Luna slashed with a dance of summoner, graceful and methodical. Mostly her blade created shallow injuries but she cut specific cables, creating failed system of movements. She only pierced through if the enemy completely down or started to melt by her magic. It was unlady-like but she didn’t care too much. Everything she did always driven by responsibility, her duty as Oracle. Did is the clue. Now, she wished for Noctis’ happiness.

Blades cut through. Oil fell to the ground. Her dress was ruined yet her eyes were focused on task, you can feel an urge to kneel in front of her. The robot jerked under her unforgivable stare with a high pitch noise of machine as if whimpering. This made Luna hesitated.

She blinked but that very second was taken as opportunity by the enemies. It jumped on her with claws straight to her stomach. Immediately, Nyx threw himself to the side, tackled The Oracle along the way. Rolling underneath, he punched last strike right into their chips.

They escaped as another troop ran to the street. Luna and Nyx went into a fancy store near the Insomnia gate, hiding between merchandises.

“You really should let me meet the prince after this,” said The Kingsglave. “So, what’s the plan, Your Highness?”

Her eyes peeked from a loose window and saw Imperial ships were already flying away with the crystal. She could have swear Ardyn stared back  _ directly  _ at Lunafreya. Her gasp wasn’t unnoticed by Nyx.

“They took the crystal,” Lunafreya answered the unvoiced question. “I must start the pilgrimage… as soon as possible. I have a duty to complete. I have to--. Oh, Noctis. I’m so sorry.”

A hand warmed her shoulder. When she looked up, Nyx was watching with worry drowning his eyes.  _ This is no place to stop. We must go. _ His mind was easy to read.

Lunafreya nodded.

 

...xxx…

 

Noctis groaned, “Who is fighting so early? The sun hasn’t up yet!”

“Shut up, Noct. We’re trying to sleep!” Gladio huffed.

Again, he groaned. 

Prompto sat before rolling to his stomach so he could see the prince’s face. Maneuvering half-asleep inside a camp with other three grown men was an awkward task for him but he wouldn’t whine. They’re all going through the same problem. “You okay, dude?”

“Fine.” Noctis managed to sigh.

“Another headache?” Ignis piped in.

Noctis silenced for a minute before whispered in troubled tone, “Wait. If you’re all here, who’s using Armiger?”

“What?!”

 

The statement was loud enough to be an alarm. Now four men sat inside a camp while heavy wind bumped its cloth, their attention was connected to Noctis’ groaning. To make it even worse, Prince’s eyes were glowing red.

“Shit, your eyes glow!” whimpered Prompto.

Ignis decided his moves; changed place with the youngest and started to examine the known scars. They shimmered with similar light as his eyes. Cursing, Prince Noctis captured his advisor’s arm to stop him from further inspections and to reduce his own pain. He held it very tightly. Iggy grimaced.

Suddenly Noctis was pushed by unknown force to one side, letting Iggy free in the process. By his side, Gladio saved Prince’s head by arm and stabilized the tent’s structure with his feet simultaneously. He grunted.

Prompto, being a sensitive guy, helped Noctis back attentively. “Okay, that’s plain weird. What’s gotten into you, Noct?”

“My… durandal. Someone took it out a-and drenched it with some magic.” Noctis paused to take a breath. 

“That never happened before,” supplied Iggy. “Did you… grant access to someone beside us?”

“I didn’t--. Look, you three were the only people I personally gave permission. Not even Dad can enter my realm of armiger. Specifically, I have to choose and connect them for you.”

“But this person materialized a weapon personalized to you.” Iggy rubbed now bruised arm.

Gladio glanced at Specs, “Do you think it’s related to Noct’s previous condition?”

Right before Ignis could answer, Noctis cut in with a “No.”

 

The King thought,  _ this is on a very different level. Unlike Ardyn, I can feel the subtle call. They gained their way in then took durandal from any other available swords. Why?  _ The only buff from this blade was light elemental.

_ Light _ ?

Noctis blinked then stared at his advisor who looked back questioningly.  _ There was only one person who spoke of light so highly among the ones I knew _ , his mind supplied. Of course, it was his own wife. He tried to control his breathing in one-two steps before opened his eyes again. The dark blue had return instead of menacing red. He was caught frowning by Ignis.

 

“Noct? What do you mean by ‘No’?”

He didn’t really notice who asked, Noctis turned stiff. 

Light of sun was just waking up from behind the safety of haven. Without any words, The King exited their tent while his eyes stared straight up to sky. Instead of open spacious blue sky, number of Niflheim Empire Airships flew across leaving lines of white clouds. His head snapped at vague direction of supposedly Insomnia. It was burning. The Crystal was stolen and Capital City had fallen. At the moment, Noctis had several options to choose; letting his friends aware about future or keep his condition secret and let things go as they were or talk to Lunafreya first. He understood how gravely the consequences would be if he changed anything this time around, Gentiana never spoke a lie.

By his side, Gladio furrowed.  _ No, he’s acting strange again! I thought he’s already fine and a day had not passed.  _ He glanced at the others if they noticed too. Unfortunately, Gladio was the only one who could because he was standing near the door while Ignis and Prompto were sitting across it.

 

“It’s time,” said Noctis. “Leave the camp. We’ll be back here in a few hour.”

“Where are we going exactly?” asked Ignis.

“To obtain the one who entered my armiger.”

“You can feel it.”

Giving Ignis a curly nod, Noctis turned to Umbra who was sitting under the portable kitchen. He ordered the loyal canine to stay here after a few baffling petting session. It barked proudly then started running down the deserted land. Glances aside, they found it funny to follow a dog to track a possible enemy. Noctis mumbled, “I’ve told you to stay, Umbra. Why no one listened to me?”

Gladio scoffed rather loudly and Prompto snickered behind his back.

 

After being ditched by Umbra, the four Lucian traveled across Leide with Noctis’ “Compass” as their lead. Creatures came and attacked them with ferocious hunger screaming in their eyes but they were nothing under the prince’s counter attacks. Gladio witnessed several new movements and ridiculously fast reflex out of His Highness while no sweat poured his skin. The power behind Noctis blades were par to none included Gladio himself. He implored Noct to tell him where he learned all of those. A shrug was his only answer then a small complain of his sore limbs. Prompto scratched on topic of how he loathed camping and his needs of shower while taking over the attention out of Noctis apparent skill in combat. It was a very subtle move to help his friend away from being interrogated. Fortunately, it was enough to distract Gladdy for some time.

 

Arriving at the edge of Leide, Gladio and Ignis finally noticed where they were going. The shield caught Noctis’ shoulder until they stopped completely. Prompto, who almost missed their abrupt rest, had to turn on his heel before jog to his friends.

“What’s up?” asked Prompto.

Gladio ignored him but inquired his dejected-looking-prince, “Why are we going back here, Noct? This route leads to Insomnia.”

“I’ve told you, we are here to obtain the one who is using my weapon. Anyway, have you notice something odd there?” They turned to where Noctis pointed then gasps. “Insomnia has fallen.”

Niflheim ships flew away out of the burning city. They could see how buildings were, now, in shambles. Ruined beyond compare. No crystallized sphere covered their walls. No magnetizing lights blinked around the city. Once proud citizen of Insomnia were walking out the gates as if they had to flee from hell, bruised and half-burned.

Ignis was shocked, Gladio was angry and Prompto fell to his knees. The king face was darkened without a doubt but there was nothing he was allowed to change. Noctis caught his advisor’s eyes as if saying, “I’ve told you so.” Iggy sent an apologetic nod which made Noct’s eyes colder and sharper. Moving to Prompto, he helped him to stand again as he bestowed an assuring smile.

“Someone play the radio,” ordered Noctis.

Prompto stumbled to take out his phone with shaking hands. He became pale when King Regis and Prince Noctis death were announced. Lunafreya whereabout turned unknown with Niflheim took control of the remaining area under inspection. Noctis bowed a bit, trying to hide his face, because knowing King Regis would die, must die for everyone else’s safety was still hurting him.

Gladio groaned, “What the hell?”

“It appeared Lady Oracle escaped the scene,” Ignis breathed out, “Is that it? Noct, you truly believe Lady Lunafreya will come with us?”

“I do and she’s the one taking out Durandal,” answered the soon-to-be king nonchalantly.

Prompto hissed, “Are you serious? When-- How--?! You haven’t met her in ten years!”

“Twelve.”

“That’s not important. You said it yourself that only the three of us that you gave permission  _ personally _ and you gave it when we’re fifteen! How in name of Six did Lady Lunafreya get one too?”

Ignis nodded his approval, “Prompto got a point there.”

Tilting his face aside, Noctis openly let his face drenched with tears. “And father is dead. I have to- I have to complete what previous Kings were trying to build. As she is bound to me, we must accept our destiny without question. Luna is… and always will be my Oracle.”

“That’s wrong.” A small voice piped in.

Turning their body towards Insomnia, a single lady dressed in white and a king’s glave stood with ruins behind their back. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto bowed low to the incoming visitors while Noctis stayed unconcerned. 

 

“Lady Lunafreya,” greeted Ignis.

“Please, stand tall,” said her in wispy tone. “Noctis. It has been a while….”

“Luna,” Noctis actually snarled, making everyone flinched at his obvious anguish. “What have you done?”

The Oracle breathed sharply, “I…”

A slap crossed her face. Luna already closed her eyes accepting the punishment but the others didn’t know core reason for the abuse. The unintroduced glave grabbed her sideways so he stood in between instead. On the other side, Prompto jumped to the front and Gladio harshly threw his prince away with wide eyes then Ignis held their ward for good measure. All happened in a single moment.

 

“Whoa, buddy! That’s totally out of line,” hissed Prompto aloud.

Noctis didn’t respond immediately, he shrugged his shoulder to slip from Ignis tight grasps. He sighed, “Forgive me, Luna. It is what I must do. Oracle is not allowed to do what you did to me….” 

Lunafreya simply bowed, “It is I who entered out of your consent. I shall receive proper punishment for my sins.”

“No, Luna. I did give you permission although you’re under oath not to use my personal… choices.” The Prince closed his eyes. “We must wake the Six as soon as possible which means it is more effective if you’re travelling with us.”

Luna bit her lips then shook her head in denial. Despair clouded his eyes, Noctis took a step forward. Both Nyx and Prompto were wary of his movements, ready to interfere. Gladio and Ignis watched how their young prince approached his soon-to-be-wife with a gentle grace which meant he wouldn’t attack Lunafreya anymore.

“This is how everything should be. Designed to make us believe we had the freedom to choose otherwise. I stood tall, Luna. I can do it all over again,” whispered Noctis with tinge of helplessness.

 

“I do not believe it was the only way.”

“Luna,” whispered Noctis while his eyes focused on something afar. His voice started warm but turned losing confidence.“Then you’re going to send them to their ends without any means of salvation. That’s a future we must evade.”

Prompto heard Noctis very sharp sob. It was as if the prince had witnessed something awful to back up his words. Proved horror. The blonde could not help but glanced at Noct’s scars whereabout before turned to the only lady. 

Lunafreya held a pose of praying hands then bit her lower lips. She did not like where Noctis was going and need to do something fast. “Please, Noctis, the light will always be there for us to reach even if it is hard to walk in darkness. It is for your own peace.”

“And I did. I’ve found my peace,” snide Noctis.

“No, that wasn’t right! Destiny can be reached by many ways. The dawn will arise as long as we believe there is a way. There must be another way we had yet to implore.”

“Luna… how far have you fallen? I am not entirely aware why you did this to me. To us. We’ve reached what the prophecy foretold. We healed our land, bestowed the dawn to return and met our final peace. This is… I don’t even know what to say.” Noctis caught Luna’s pleading eyes and grimaced, “Do you hate me that much?”

“No! I love you as much as I could. That’s why I did it! I pray for your happiness day and night. Wishful to meet you with any means possible.”

“...Any means possible?” parroted Ignis a bit too loud. That doesn’t sound too good.

“Yes.”

Noctis snapped his face at her, bright eyes. “So, it was possible for you to be with us in the first place.”

“Yes, My King. Although, waking Astrals will not be one way to move onward,” she agreed otherwise. “Do you… still have their marks?”

Urgently, Noctis removed his gloves before pocketing them. Glimpse of faded tattoos were written around his hand. He huffed, “Ugh. More questions than answers.”

...xxx...


	4. Prompto's Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> View point from Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Noctis and Luna reunited once more but things weren't going so well.
> 
> Noctis is mad.
> 
> (Polling! See at the end notes!)

**Chapter 04: Prompto’s Report**

 

As outsider of Crownsguard, Prompto could see clearly without intricate political bias which is sure rooted deep beneath everyone here. The guy who came with Lunafreya later introduced as a Kingsglave named Nyx Ulric. He took the task to protect her with heart of steel. He seemed to be waiting for anyone to talk to Noctis about his action towards Lady Oracle. Prompto saw it in his blatant stare to newest tent while eating the meal Ignis provided. The anger appeared obviously in Ulric’s glare.

 

Noctis had led them to their previous haven before conjuring another tent for Lunafreya. She dragged the prince into it and hadn’t come out. All the four guards could hear small murmuring of her and Noctis’ short responds. 

Nyx was avidly watching its closed curtain, tapping his boots. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto threw each other silent conversation with their heads and eyes. Ignis refused to play nice with complete stranger for some reason. Prompto had no qualm of military at all so he believed they wouldn’t have the same ground. End of result, the shield got to talk to him.

With a grunt, Gladio slid his chair next to Nyx who was startled by the sudden closeness. A nod of recognition was his only respond.

“So… Ulric, how did you end up protecting Lady Lunafreya?” asked Gladio.

The Kingsglave sat straighter. “King Regis ordered me directly to get Lady Tenebrae out of Insomnia while General-- while someone attacked us. It was a short notice. We had no choice but to slip through falling debris and leave immediately.”

“Do you know what happened to… The King?”

Nyx grinded his teeth but manage to hiss, “Dead.”

At this Ignis and Prompto gasped. Nyx spared a glance at them but decided he wasn’t worthy to talk about the ring of Lucii. Instead, he explained about betrayer, stolen crystal and appearance of Ravus. About how a few high ranked people died to protect the king. Nyx re-lived the night before as he spoke how King Regis was stabbed to die. The last was oddly clear in his mind.

Prompto got a feeling that the glaring glaive was hiding something important. So, he dared confidence to ask, “There’s more than that. Who’s Ravus anyway? Why did he let you and Lady Lunafreya go? He’s an enemy, right?”

Instead of Nyx, Ignis answered. “He is Lady Oracle’s only brother and one of Niflheim General.”

“Ouch,” Prompto grimaced.

 

“Exactly.” Luna’s voice suddenly rose up. 

 

She exited the tent gracefully and stood there, giving a drastic change to the atmosphere from awkward casual to intense formality. “Which is why it’s important to  _ wait _ for Noctis to decide what we are going to do. Although, I charmed him to sleep. He’s… too distraught to think rationally.”

Prompto stepped forward with tinge of confusion drawn on his face. He felt cheated for trusting Luna with Noctis’ safety, only to let her spell a charm at him without disturbance. Sure, prince slapped her but he brought Luna into their ring of protection. It should be obvious that Noctis wanted her within arm length. She should be, at least, grateful. 

_ Why does she need to keep Noctis like- like a beast? _

Prompto almost growled when a big hand grabbed his shoulder. Gladiolus managed to interrupt Prompto’s turmoil within. Shouting wouldn’t be a great idea to express their disapproval, Gladio thought. The shield gave a warning glare to whimpering blonde while dragging him to the furthest side of camp. 

Everything between the two happened as Ignis took the attention back to Luna and Nyx by asking specific questions about the broken treaty.

“If they broke the treaty, what does it mean for the rest of Lucians?”

Luna nodded to acknowledge for being spoken to, “Imperial will put Lucian as their subjects by their own set of rules. Meaning: We lost our land and rights. It is because greed of power, Lord Aldercapt blindly stole Lucii’s Crystal which empowered our basic protection from daemons. They wanted to control such power without proper precautious. King Regis saw it coming which is why he sent you all.”

“VIP,” murmured Nyx which being ignored entirely by Lunafreya.

“As the last person who is blessed by power of crystal, I believe our future is in his hands. Noctis didn’t aware until….”

Ignis tilted his head in wonder, “What’s the story behind your ability to access his highness Armiger?”

“Well, as an oracle, I was connected to it one way or another. From the beginning, we feel a constant pull.” She paused, “I am not supposed to take any of his treasures despite emergency. When I did, the pull became more apparent and continuously screaming which could damaged both of our minds. This effect could be lessen if we commune intimately like marriage.”

“That’s so messed up,” piped Prompto.

Thinking back about how fast Noctis agreed to be married off, Prompto didn’t expect how cold-heartedly both kingdoms treated Noctis and Luna. Since childhood, they were forced to be together before breaking it apart for a decade. It’s even worse with the fact they MUST marry for the sake of their sanity.

“I agree,” Nyx grimaced. “What did Prince Noctis and you talk about? If that’s okay to pry?”

“Pardon. That is not my secret to freely discuss,” sighed Luna, “however, you should be prepared for tomorrow’s journey. It seems we must depart to meet Earthian for further confirmation. Noctis told me so.”

Gladio gladly agreed. At least, they knew what to do for short term while waiting Noctis to decide.

_ Just like Gladdy to skip over complicated problem, _ thought Prompto seething,  _ did he forget about Noctis scars? I can’t believe him. We’re supposed to protect him but so far none of them did the right things.  _ Prompto had yet understood what it means to be subtle. He felt a bit odd to suspect Lunafreya as he already did. It was common secret that Oracle’s job was to help Chosen King for his trials and whatnot.  _ Even if that’s true, she spelled Noctis to sleep. If that isn’t manipulation, what else? _ Prompto felt even more depressed than before.

_ This isn’t like me at all. I have to think something good! We can’t keep on so blue! _

Prompto shook his head defeated. It was just one problem after another. First Noctis wouldn’t wake up; Then someone stole his sword; and cherry on top was the ruined treaty. How can someone do to make things lighter? He couldn’t see his prince directly eye to eye, scared to what he might find. Prompto still had a tingling instinct to protect Noctis from Lunafreya whatever he said and felt bad to even think about it.

Nevertheless, Prompto knew his suspicious level was still way lower than Ignis. The advisor might talk clear and firm while holding secrets in ease but he calculated every clues his hands could find with staggering precision. Noted, Ignis chose to be the one who asked in this conversation. Digging for any hints. It was safe to say, at the moment, they needed more information. Hopefully, things would make sense.

When he came out of his mind, they had done arranging sleeping positions. Luna and Noctis were left in a smaller tent while other boys stuffed together. Nyx didn’t seem to care to stuck next to Prompto. The later was reluctant to be away from Prince Noctis but he couldn’t say otherwise.

...xxx…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. This chapter was hard to write and much shorter than other because of the content.  
> Everybody is suspicious and Noctis isn't helping at all. As Luna said, he hasn't try to acknowledge that they can approach their destiny in different ways. I guess, Luna here decided enough is enough.  
> Next chapter will be focusing on what Luna and Noctis discussed secretly then their journey to meet Titan.  
> Will they tell the others about time travel?  
> Will they keep their secrets?  
> (Pssst! Want to have other pairings? Let's do a polling!)


	5. She who Sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husband and wife were talking in whispers inside a private tent.

 

**Chapter 05: She who Sees**

 

The king eyed his wife bemusedly although he knew it wouldn’t be for long. Noctis could never hate Luna. She was the only one for him as Noctis for her. Their dependency was one and the same, it was almost disturbing. He remembered how badly his reaction upon Luna’s dead. Noctis felt dead inside for a long time until they were together again in Astral Realm. He was ready for eternity with her. Then Noctis saw his Queen stood on mortal world with trace of injuries all over her dress, his chest tightened.

Breached timescape and took out King’s Sword, Lunafreya did something terrible. Even if it was for someone else’s sake, King of Lucii had to punish Luna to keep everything fair under Lucian Law. Noctis hated to be the one to execute even if it was a simple slap across her face. He loved her too much.

When Luna dragged Noctis for private conversation, his skin was tingling in anticipation.  _ She is planning something and I won’t like it _ , supplied his mind.

“My King…” said Luna as soft as possible, “Dare I not to admit my sins when we know this is for your sake.”

“Your choice sounded louder than what you pray. Luna, you just condemned these mortals, our people, to their death,” repeated King Noctis, “Your own end.”

Luna shook her head in denial, “No, that isn’t what I wish to happen. I don’t feel it is necessary to stay the same path as our previous ‘story’. There is a chance the Six stay on your side still. Those marks on your wrist are enough proof.” 

Surprisingly, Noctis laughed. “I know. I know. That’s why I want you to travel with me! Efficiently working together. Hey, there’re a lot of stuff I wanted to show you which… i thought would never happened. I’ve made the boys worried with my behaviour especially after…. In any case, Luna must stay with us.”

“You’re… not mad at me?”

“Oh, I still am. Time is such a fickle thing to control. My knowledge about future has changed many things. We may already send this world into a ‘future of chaos’ path rather than ‘darkness for a decade’ one as consequences. Accumulating one’s fault won’t solve a thing. There is no other choice but to move forward.” Noctis took a breath. “Whatever happen, we’ll find a way. Right, Luna?”

A smile finally graced the oracle’s mouth then she nodded. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. To be together in a younger bodies did not automatically mean their hormones subdued. 

Luna fidgeted while her mind was busy taking control of her cravings. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to levitate Noct’s loneliness and kiss him until he could relax again. In that moment of expectation, Luna knew these urges were not suitable for the time being. 

As with Noctis, he was utterly distraught to even think about intimacy. He could not tell if Luna’s love was as pure as before or it had turned into obsession. He adored her still but she needed to be put on a leash or something. They had a long way to go to fulfill the prophecy with millions of people lives as their responsibility. Pushing more rules on Luna might make his friends suspicious or worse, distrusted. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto needed to stay blissfully unaware of the future. It was a gamble.

“Noctis, what is our next move?” inquired The Oracle seriously.

“We’ve avoided first encounter with The Usurper. I found you too. You said that you’ll do anything for me…. Okay. We need to know which events stay the same and which is not. Our clues are these marks from Astrals and your capability to enter my magic realm.”

“I knew that I could enter it from beginning, My King. Shiva deemed the knowledge as a necessary for emergency. As I was thrown right in middle of a war, a blade’s needed.”

“Thrown? Luna, what?”

“I did pray to turn back time but it wasn’t under my control. I was aiming to when we’re in Altissia but we went further instead.” She sighed, “I may have too many regrets subconsciously.”

Noctis nodded, “Time is impossible to control.” The question was how Luna did it in the first place still not answered. He got a bad feeling that Lunafreya lied. She announced she’d do anything to help Noctis find his ‘happiness’. It was a double sided blade of statement.

His eyes were getting heavier while a mild throbbing pinned his chest. Glancing down, he saw a sword stabbed him through. He hissed refusing to shout his imaginary pain. It was not there. It was not going to judge him. Noctis needed not to beg late King to let him be judged. At the end of his sight, he could see a blur figure of what his father should be. 

Something. He must think of something else.

Noctis glanced at a smudge of dirt on her left cheek then he rubbed it clean absentmindedly. He frowned when it didn’t disappear. It was not dirt but a bruise. His ears rang a loud slap from memory.  _ I slapped my wife _ , supplied his mind. With a brisk touch of healing, she was healthy once more. Luna leaned in to his fingers, thinned her lips and closing her eyes to bask in his gentleness. Noctis automatically blessed her head a kiss. The queen hummed appreciatively.

“Who’s that guy following you? I’ve never seen him before,” said Noctis suddenly with a hint of whine.

Luna blinked slightly amused. “Nyx Ulric. A Kingsglave who saved me back in the Insomnia.”

“...He doesn’t look like a Lucian.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a problem. As far as I know he is part of Lucian Military. King Regis sent him to me as a bodyguard of some sort to escape the city.”

Noctis did not like her appreciative tone. As far as he concerned, Ulric was a stranger. Ulric acted under order from previous king and hopefully would listen to the next heir in line. Putting a Kingsglave inside Crownsguard was unavoidable at that point but he must thought their problem in transportation and other basic needs to provide the extra guard. Regalia would not fit for six adults. Although Noctis was not fully acknowledging the glaive existence yet, Ulric proved his usefulness in protecting his wife. 

“Is he trustworthy?” inquired The King.

“Yes.” Lunafreya answered without hesitation.

His head was swimming in unknown territory of jealousy but he was trying to stay calm. “Ah, I see. So, what are you planning on him? Now that his task is done.”

As if she noticed a change in his voice, Luna carefully chose her words, “...Truth is Ulric wanted to meet you.”

“But the first impression of me was bad and now he’s glaring a hole to this tent. Fun,” said Noctis monotone. He felt Ulric’s glare to his back every time the glaive thought Noctis did not notice.

Luna’s hand found her way into his then their fingers intertwined. She spoke softly, “I don’t wish to bind his freedom. He’s here by his own volition. If it’s agreeable, I’ll dismiss Ulric from duty.”

“What?!” hissed Noctis, “That’s a bit too far, I think. We can’t just push a guy with background like that to become citizen! He witnessed too much!”

Luna stayed firmly with a knowing stare almost as if she tried to taunt her husband. “He won’t bail on us.”

He seethed inside, “You trust him because he saved you. There are traitors inside Kingsglave, remember? They killed every patrician and my father in that treaty. How do you know this Ulric wasn’t one of many who betrayed our kingdom?”

Lunafreya looked at her husband in confusion, “How did you know about traitors in Kingsglave?”

“Of course I knew. It was… It was….” 

Noct’s head turned blank. 

_ Who told me again? No, I knew someone explained what happened at the treaty ceremony with very detailed gruesome. _ He couldn’t say the name. It was as if a part of his memory was plucked rather forcefully. Noctis growled then his hands moved protectively around his face. Scratching all over until they drew blood. 

He didn’t hear Luna’s call or even aware when a light magic engulfed.

 

...xxx…

 

Luna had to force her husband to sleep.

She was baffled by the sudden action of self-harm upon the strong-willed King. When his breathing turned funny mid conversation, she knew something amiss. Oracle did not know what her King watched painfully behind her but she guessed it was not nice. She tried to soothe his strained fist as gentle and subtle as possible until their skin intertwined. She knew he was not completely aware of what he spoke but his words still hurted her.

Pressing her lips together, she pulled Noctis to a sleeping position with his head on a bundle of satchel filled with clothings. Her fingers traced his jaw and Luna felt a pang of guilt. Noctis seemed so innocence while sleeping like that, a prince once she imagined to meet. She implanted a quick kiss on the rough lips before peek out the small tent.

“Do you know what happened to… The King?” It was what she heard first.

She found all four men huddled around a bonfire; Ulric was nearest to her position next to Amicitia, Argentum sat across them and lastly, Scientia stood by a portable stove between The Shield and Noctis’ childhood friend. Their focus were on Ulric and unaware of her head sticking out to eavesdrop. She took the opportunity to know more about their characters while Kingsglaive retold the chaos of Insomnia by memory. He hold several key informations away from prying eyes pretty badly because Scientia seemed to detect some sort of white lies. Amicitia and Argentum managed to hold conversation with Ulric in casual curiosity.

“...Who’s Ravus anyway? Why did he let you and Lady Lunafreya go? He’s an enemy, right?”

Noctis’ advisor explained quickly, “He is Lady Oracle’s only brother and one of Niflheim General.”

“Ouch,” Argentum hissed between his teeth.

“Exactly.” Luna decide it was time to announce herself. 

She exited the tent gracefully and stood by the center, giving a drastic change of atmosphere to her worry. They were not adapted well with a sole lady in their group. She saw it clear in their tense expression. “Which is why it’s important to  _ wait _ for Noctis to decide what we are going to do. Although, I charmed him to sleep. He’s… too distraught to think rationally.”

Scientia, the wise one, took the attention back to Luna and Nyx by asking specific questions about the broken treaty. “If they broke the treaty, what does it mean for the rest of Lucians?”

That was a problem she missed to notice. Luna needed to think fast but nodded anyway, “Imperial will put Lucian as their subjects by their own set of rules. Meaning: We lost our land and rights. It is because greed of power, Lord Aldercapt blindly stole Lucii’s Crystal which empowered our basic protection from daemons. They wanted to control such power without proper precautious. King Regis saw it coming which is why he sent you all.”

“VIP,” murmured Ulric which being ignored entirely by Lunafreya.

“As the last person who is blessed by power of crystal, I believe our future is in his hands. Noctis didn’t aware until….”

The advisor tilted his head in wonder, “What’s the story behind your ability to access his highness Armiger?”

Thinking the right words to explain, she knew she needed to use common phrases so both glaive and guards could understand easily. “Well, as an oracle, I was connected to it one way or another. From the beginning, we feel a constant pull.” She remembered when her link to her husband was restrained, “I am not supposed to take any of his treasures despite emergency. When I did, the pull became more apparent and continuously screaming which could damaged both of our minds. This effect could be lessen if we commune intimately like marriage.”

“That’s so messed up,” piped the youngest guard.

Hesitating, Luna was thrown off by Argentum’s attentive nature. She did not aware of how deeply the blonde could read between the lines. Her eyes flicked to his covered wrist.  _ Right, Prompto Argentum was the stolen magitek infantry _ , thought Luna dismissively. The boy was nurtured to blend in with proud citizen of Lucis despite his background.

“I agree,” Ulric’s voice woke Luna from her mind. He did not appear as bothered as before because he dared to ask, “What did Prince Noctis and you talk about? If that’s okay to pry?”

“Pardon. That is not my secret to freely discuss,” sighed Luna, “however, you should be prepared for tomorrow’s journey. It seems we must depart to meet Earthian for further confirmation. Noctis told me so.”

The shield gladly agreed with a laugh.

 

...xxx…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **!Reminders!**  
> Ignis Scientia: advisor, specs, driver/chef, crownsguard  
> Gladioulus Amicitia: shield, crownsguard  
> Prompto Argentum: hitman, youngest crownsguard, Magitek clone  
> Nyx Ulric: kingsglaive, soldier, immigrant from Galahd  
> Lord Aldercapt: King of Niflheim Imperial  
> Lunafreya Nox Fleuret: Oracle, Princess of Tenebrae, Wife of Noctis Lucis Caelum  
> Ravus Nox Fleuret: Luna's brother, Prince of Tenebrae, Niflheim's General  
> Ardyn Izunia: Ardyn Lucis Caelum, High Counselor of Niflheim, Usurper, Accursed
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler is unavoidable.


	6. Comes What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossing the gate!

_ They say it destroys lands _

_ They say it breaks apart thrones _

_ They say it slays languages _

_ They say it does not see titles _

_ They say it cannot be dissuaded _

 

_ They speak of its path leads to total chaos  _

_ Until they are losing their purpose _

_ Until they no longer able to tell _

_ Until they too disappear on its trails _

 

_ Time protects no one and never will. _

 

...xxx…

 

Ignis Scientia rolled out a map at the center of their group. His face was showing none of his annoyance. Pointing at two points he spoke, “...about six miles to go from Hammerhead to Cleigne. It’ll be best to stay as low as possible with Imperial locked down every gates. I’m talking about hidden passages and...” 

“DIE!!”

Ignis sighed but Nyx and Gladio twitched impatiently, kept glancing to the battle outside their current haven. Luna kept a focused face at the map while Prompto bit back a laugh. Specs was speaking as straightforward as possible even when a piercing howl met its end then a lance and their wayward decided to take a sit between a daemon lungs. Noctis’ new found obsession to kill every daemons in their path became an alarming changes Ignis felt hard to acknowledge. If the prince didn’t talk or slay unspeakable monstrosities, Noctis would stare emptily to the sky. He slept less and less, to borderline insomniac. Between three choices, Ignis should be glad Noctis was aware at all. Yes, Noctis had became so strong. Stronger than any of them. Even more so because the prince could use practically any type of weapons with half second delay in between.

Ignis wouldn’t admit he imagined how marvelous to set Noctis to Imperial soldiers. No, his prince was not a hounddog. 

“Is there a way to walk across?” Lunafreya inquired, “It is important that Urs-- I mean, Counsel Izunia, doesn’t aware of our movement. After crossing, I believe we can rest at Lestallum. Did your sister travel there herself?”

Prompto nudged Gladio to listen. The shield looked bewildered but he found Luna stared at him with Noctis behind her drenched in blood. Gladio’s silence explained his attention spent was at its lowest.

The secretly-already-a-king sighed.

“Iris. She called you, right?” said Noctis helpfully. “Did she mention Lestallum by any chance?”

“Yeah, she did,” answered Gladio. “So you’re saying we need her help? I heard she met Old Jared.”

The prince poured water on his head, cleansing a bit blood off. Ignis sent ice and fire spell to spray him even more harshly, making he looked like a drown dog. Nyx and Prompto jumped away immediately, shouting nonsense. Grinning evilly, Noct tossed his bloodied jacket at them.

The hitman shouted, “Ew! That is disgusting!”

Luna ignored the boys, she kept on discussing their plan with Ignis. “...Should we call Cor? I know he got something under his sleeves. Then again, he’ll direct us to another trial instead.”

“What other trial?” Ignis could not kick away his curiosity.

“Blessed blades from previous Kings must be collected from their tombs to reform The Throne of Lucis. From what Noctis explained to me, he already holds all twelves. This, unfortunately, must stay unknown to The General.”

“Sure we can call him.” Noctis sat by Luna’s side then put her head to his shoulder who hummed appreciatively. He continued, “Cor isn’t so important in this journey, I had to admit. He was actually… not fond of our new recruit. Am I right, Nyx Ulric?”

“Nyx, please, and yes. That is correct, Your Highness.”

“Call me Noctis, I insist.”

“Understood, Y-- Noctis.”

Ignis rose an eyebrow. “So, what is this with General Cor?”

Nyx turned away stiffly, “General Cor was... the one who betrayed us. He’s changed in the end but I wouldn’t trust his apology if I were you.”

Gladio widened his eyes and growled of distrust.

“Do we have no one that we can trust?” hissed Ignis out loud. It was rare for him to show such emotion while others around. His frustration and stress bloomed rather quicker than what he usually felt. Six people to sneak in with two royal family members with a price tag on their heads.  _ Too many betrayers for a lifetime _ , thought Ignis.

“Well, we have Cindy,” Prompto jumped in.

“The mechanic? Sure, she could tweak Regalia left and right…” Specs’ eyes went wider, “We can borrow her truck! Nice idea, Prompt! Yes, we can sneak Regalia and all six of us inside her truck. With a bit of illusion tricks and smooth talk, we should be able to reach Lestallum.”

“Why do we need Regalia again?” Nyx piped in.

Noctis rolled his eyes, “She’s our mascot and safety net, obviously.”

Prompto said instead, “Um, do you think Cid would help us? He’s still the owner of Hammerhead and the truck.”

“He will or so my guts telling,” answered Noctis with a toothy grin.

“Disguise will be needed. We’re going to look as common as we could be.” Ignis anxiously announced.

A hand rose up, Gladio seemed a bit unraveled. “Umm, are we seriously going to do this? What if it doesn’t work? We ran again?”

Noctis looked at his shield unimpressed. “Really? Why do you even need a sword if we’re going to keep on running?”

“Ha! That’s more like it,” laughed Gladio.

“That would be disastrous, My Prince,” commented Ignis, “Lady Lunafreya had informed us the need to stay low. It’ll be unwise to break through.”

Noctis nodded, “Then we make sure no one survive to report. All we need to do is crossing to Cleigne and reached Titan as fast as possible. Oh. Or maybe we can just swim under the bridge, it’s about twelve miles wide or so. You all can swim, right?”

“Disaster,” shouted Nyx as if trying to have patience, “Forgive me, My Prince. But that’s humanly impossible, not even chocobo want to dip in.We’ll be drowning in middle of the damn river!”

“Oh, well then, we’ve got only one choice,” answered Noctis simply.

Hearing such order, Luna sat back straight and turned her face to look at her husband. Curiously, four guards became as quiet as their bonfire. She whispered discreetly, “Are you sure? He’d still know that we’re coming.”

_ Of course, Luna would saw the plan as a problem. _ She should know better than anyone about the Usurper. Shrugging, Noctis declared to everyone, “It doesn’t matter. He staged it himself, always trying to force our hands to reach out the Astrals. He is Ardyn, alright. He has eyes and ears everywhere. Anything we do won’t change that fact.”

Luna was about to argue again but was interrupted by the advisor. “Which is best if the first plan works,” said Ignis tired of arguments, “we have no much choice but to include Hammerhead services.”

“I...I see,” Luna grimly nodded. She was out-voted instantly so she had to agree with the final plan. Their plan sounded like a suicide mission. It was obvious they would be breaking through the gates anyway. A stray light gleamed in her eyes, a forbidding sense of guilt grew larger.  _ No! I will not send Noctis to his deathbed. There must be a way to protect him. I have to believe Noct wants me too. _

Ignis caught Lady Oracle stressed face but spoke no word of it, simply noted for future referenced. Lunafreya and Noctis were both slightly apprehensive to meet/be found by Niflheim High Counselor more than her brother, General Ravus. His wayward prince spoke of Usurper solemnly.  _ Who is this Usurper anyway? Someone cursed? _

“Okay, then.” Noctis clapped his hands. “Ignis, try pursue Cid to lend us a truck. Ask if he’s interested to escape as well, I know a place he could use for retirement. You can tell him our plan. Oh, also find out if Cindy can do something about Regalia’s seats. Gladio, contact Iris for possible place to hide in Lestallum just in case then come with me. Nyx, replenish our potions and food supplies. We’re going to camp a few nights in forest. Prompto, find something to hide us. You have the best idea what it means to be blending with civilians.”

Everyone nodded then disperse to do their tasks. 

Noctis dragged Luna to a field. Taking out a familiar blade of Durandal, he gave it to her open arms. “Luna, you will need all the help in battle. Gladio and I’ll teach you the art of armiger.”

She smiled sweetly before blessed him a kiss, “I shall count it as a belated marriage gift.”

The king was flustered for the first time in a decade.

...xxx…

 

Calling Cindy, they were asked to come to hammerhead by Cor and Monika. As soon as they arrived, the retired mechanic beckoned and told the team that both generals left already. Cid’s old speech about King Regis did not faze the Chosen One with his queen held his hand tightly. 

Luna kept loneliness away by never leaving Noctis’ side. Ever a slight change of muscle, Luna would be rubbing his arm to reassure Noctis of his surrounding. This action was noted by the crown guards and Nyx for future reference. She knew exactly when Noct started to lapse of empty stares and what to do. Whispered gentle nonsense, he was brought back out of his mind. 

Noctis blinked slowly. He wondered where they were and locked a stare at wrinkled forehead then Cid’s hat.  _ Hammerhead. They were back here again? _ He spun only to be stopped by Iggy’s calm voice.

“...are trying to cross the border,” was a clipped conversation he heard. “We must arrived at the meteor as soon as possible. Is there a chance we can get Cindy to lift us and Regalia secretly?”

Cid snorted, “Sounds you have a trick planned already. Her truck’s known by the whole isle. A free pass to all borders. This stealth mission sounds… I’d say possible. Talk to her, she’d be skippin’.”

“Ah, thank you, Master Cid,” said Ignis formally while Prompto stroke a winning pose and Gladio laughed. Noctis and Lunafreya nodded at the eldest respectfully. 

Cid wise eyes snapped at Noctis, “Things are gettin’ out of hands faster and faster. You can’t expect to keep on holding hands and sleep ‘em off, hoping they’ll disappear on their own. That is not a king act but a child. The world isn’t goin’ to wait for you to be ready.”

Noctis gazed emptily but let Lunafreya tightened her hands. He was too tired mentally to reprimand the old man for being rude. Instead it was his crownsguards who grew angry for him. They felt like their pride was being attacked personally and instinctively trying to secure the last bloodline of Lucii Caelum. Fortunately, Nyx was able to drag them out of the garage before anyone could exploded.

Cindy walked right into their aggressive musing at the back of diner. She glanced at the prince’s empty stare and Luna’s death-grips before walking to Gladio as he was the nearest, “Well, what happened here?”

“Ci-Cindy! H-hi there!” stumbled Prompto out of nowhere, blushing. Cindy gave him a neutral wave which made Prompto more flustered.

Ignis took pity on the youngest and chose to be their spokesman, “There is something we need of you.”

“Ooh, what a face. Alright then,” Cindy crossed her arms, “I’m listenin’.”

After explaining the group situation and their plan, Ignis helpfully gave a front payment for her service. The mechanic happily agreed, not because of the money but because of how their trust of her. She took a delight pride on her professionalism and loyalty to Lucis.

Finally understood why others believed on her so much, Nyx relayed their car problem. After thinking for a while, Cindy said she could change Regalia’s front seats to be similar to a truck if it was a type-D. That particular type was focused for off-road areas, bigger frame and larger tires, which helped the weight pressure on Regalia’s basic body. Theoretically, it could handle more passengers.

Ignis was intrigued, “That sounds agreeable. What do you think, Noct?”

Suddenly being asked, Noctis jumped a bit. He did not pay attention at all.  _ Was I asked a yes/no question? _ Well, he trusted Ignis whatever it was. Slightly reluctant, he said, “Ah, I’m okay with it.”

Ignis nodded then faced Cindy again, “That settles it. How long will it take to change her?”

“I’d say a couple weeks but I can do it in Lestallum. Should be done after you do your business.”

“Who’s going to drive the truck?”

“Me, duh.” Cindy rolled her eyes.

 

...xxx…

 

Lunafreya felt uncomfortable. Looking downward, her legs looked strange with the stiff trousers on them. She was okay with the white cotton t-shirt but the other was… A lady never wore trousers. It did not help with the knowledge of Noctis was wearing similar material often. It was rough and heavy, completely different from the silk on her every clothings. Luna was embarrassed because Prompto had to explain that it was called ‘jeans’ and commonly used among civilians, especially at Cleigne. Of course, she heard of it but never had the opportunity to try. She would changed back to her torn dress immediately if Noctis had not forbid it.

First time indeed.

Prompto had had them changed into a t-shirt and jeans that he found from trading with hunters. Ignis straightly refused to wear the sickly yellow chocobo t-shirt, so he kept his long sleeved shirt. Gladio did not even equip any shirt, instead he let his jacket loosely open. He bravely bared his six packs torso with pride. The only one who actually donned the t-shirts were Prompto, Noctis, Nyx and Lunafreya.

Noctis thanked his friend work with a pat on his shoulder. Prompto grinned from ear to ear.

They moved Regalia and a few delicate equipments from Hammerhead garage into Cindy’s truck container. They were put to look like it was packed to the brim and can barely see the car when actually they left a spacious jar in front of Regalia. Enough for six adults to hide under a giant cloth.

It was dawn when the truck drove on the long highway. Cid and Cindy took the front seats while Noctis and friends hurdled inside its container. Bumpy ride could not explain even the slightest of their experience there.

“Let’s hope they didn’t search inside,” commented Prompto.

“Oh dear Six. Don’t be a wuss,” snarked Gladio.

“His hair is,” said Nyx.

“Hey! My hair doesn’t look like a wuss! It was stylish and amazing--”

Noctis piped in, “like a chocobo ass?”

“W-what?! Urgh, not you too, Noct. Is it really looked like an ass…?” mumbled Prompto in the end.

Gladio and Nyx laughed a belly. Their whimsical conversation helped Luna’s thoughts away from discomfort.

“Gentlemen, please restrain yourself. We have a lady on board,” reminded Ignis half-serious. His lips twitched upward.

Nyx still laughing plead, “Oops. Sorry, Princess.”

“It is fine, everyone. I am happy to see you all happy. We need to spread hope in this dark times as often as possible.” Luna smiled gently and the boys melted under her kindness.

Noctis gave her an approval nod, “So she says.”

 

The truck jolted to a stop. Their conversation ceased immediately and they stayed still, holding their breath. A marching footsteps could be heard then Cindy’s voice and a stranger’s, most possibly Imperial soldier. Both voices were muffled but by Cindy’s tone, Luna believed they were calm almost like greetings.

A loud ‘clunk’ nudged the container door suddenly. Prompto whimpered then his mouth was slapped silently by Ignis and Nyx who were both at his either sides. 

A light was peaking out vertically.

“I think I heard something,” said someone from outside.

Gladio glared sharply at the youngest into submission while Noctis simply stared unimpressed. Prompto dug his sorry head lower.

“Nuh, it must be junk falling down. Don’t you see those piles?” responded someone else.

Cindy snorted rather loudly, “Hey! That’s my junk you’re trespassin’! If anything broke, Paw paw will make ya pay for ‘em!”

“Geez, Woman. You sure can shout.”

Then the light vanished with a loud bang. They could hear the muffled voices again before a familiar engine sound rumbled. They were on movement again. Simultaneously the hidden adults sighed in relieved.

“I think I lost ten years just now,” sniped Nyx as he let his hand away from Prompto.

Ignis followed him then sighed, “It’s not over yet. We haven’t plan how to enter the Disc of Cauthess. I’ve heard the imperial has closed down that area prior the treaty.”

“When and where did you hear that?” asked Nyx annoyed.

Gladio answered instead, “Iris told me when I asked about a shelter. She’s afraid we’re going to be hunted down by walking through a trap. Obviously, I relayed her message to Specs there.”

“And why were we not informed immediately?”

“Noctis said we have to focus on crossing first.”

“He did? I guess that makes sense.”

A cellphone rang, it was Ignis’. He slipped it out of his pocket and answered, “You’re on the loudspeaker. What’s up, Cindy?”

“ _ We’re about the fork road between the disc and Lestallum. Wanna to stop here or what?” _

“Set us down near the ranch. The area’s surrounded by trees. So, it’ll be easier to sneak us out.”

_ “Ranch? Oh, got it.” _

\--clicked.

Prompto turned at Noctis with bright wide eyes. The hitman was practically bouncing with energy when he chanted, “are we going to where I think it is? It’s CHOCOBO ranch, right? Please tell me I’m right! Please please please?”

“Noctis, I finally understand why you string chocobo and Argentum together in a sentence,” said Luna trying to stay neutral.

Noctis whispered to her ear directly, “that’s just the peak of an iceberg. He tried to sneak a chick into Regalia once. If it didn’t squeak he would successfully brought chocobo all the way to Tenebrae.”

Luna swallowed her glee but Nyx, who accidentally right beside Noctis, barked a laugh behind his hand. “Damn. That’s just… Pfffftt--”

 

...xxx…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need to lighten up the atmosphere and make all the boys start to accept Nyx! Sir Ulric is losing his distrust towards Noctis for good measure too. The king finally can speak and decide for himself. I'm proud of him. *cries* He's a bit loopy and snooze off with open eyes but he's getting better.  
> This chapter is focusing on their dynamic so I won't need to explain it later on.lol
> 
> Psssttt, had I ever tell you how I really love Nyx calling Luna "Princess" almost mockingly and how awkward he is? Yeah, I know. I will keep on mentioning.


	7. Chains of Enchanted Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Noctis and his gang successfuly sneaked into Leide with Cindy's help.

Twinge of magic called under Lunafreya’s benevolence as she reduced the effect of Starscourge off a few people. The darkness had inflicted more victims, creating some to have half-burned and crystallized skin. Constant pain from the infected part, nauseous, headache to the point of fainting, then limbs refused to move. These symptoms grew stronger when the sun set. Very slowly eating away sanity inside.

It was the beginning of Ten Years of Darkness. 

Luna felt grateful that she was allowed to do her task as the oracle at all. Scientia issued a quiet gathering, hidden in the Chocobo Ranch, for those who were infected. The safety guard job is given to both Ulric and Amicitia naturally. Meanwhile, Noctis and Argentum stayed out of everybody else’s way by playing with a few chicks. Even if it was more Noctis being followed by the little creatures and the hitman chasing them, they kept a certain distance from the crowd.

_ The blessing of Astrals have begun stinging, poisoning and inquiring my mind,  _ she was very sure. She couldn't help but feel the darkness throbbing under her skin. No one noticed how many times she needed to drench herself in light magic. However, with giving up part of her magic to help these people, Luna started to feel lightheaded. The more of light she blessed to others, the less her defence against the virus became. Keeping up the farce of strong dependable woman, she chanted again and again while her inside turned the worse.

“Please, relax. I’ll help you reduced the pain,” repeated Luna mechanically.

These people was glad but kept on coming. All Luna could do was indulge to ease their pain out with any means possible, taking them into her own body.

After around fifteen people, someone shouted, “Imperials above us! Hide!”

Nyx Ulric yanked The Oracle immediately and started running without glancing behind, fully believed that Noctis and his gang were busy distracting their enemies. Luna stumbled, hurting her ankles along the way but kept it to herself. While she was jumping funnily to accommodate Ulric’s speed, a salve somehow was slapped to the bruised area. It had a cooling charm.

They proceed to hide in the depth of forest.

“We really should stop being chased,” said Ulric off-handedly.

“I hope Noctis is safe.” Luna heard his clenching teeth.

“The  _ Prince _ can demolish the entire troops without moving a hand.”

“True. His magic can still be heard, I know. It is his sanity that I am worried about….”

“You only think about him, day in day out. We’re more worried about your sanity than his.”

“ _ We _ ?”

Nyx signaled to be quiet while he glared left and right. Luna followed his line of sight, she turned stiff. Three imperials strayed from the battle site. They summoned their weapons silently.

A pulse of darkness grew again making Luna hissed in pain. She glanced down to her ankles and find them look entirely normal.

_ How far have you fallen, Lunafreya?  _ It was Ardyn’s voice.

 

...xxx…

 

Throbbing, The King had a mild headache. He heard voices beside his friends’ who were blasting the enemies line to end means. The Astrals were trying to communicate but their language was not translated properly in Noct’s head. He was quite busy murdering his way, thank you very much.

When Luna asked permission to help those people, Noctis did not listen to her. He couldn’t hear a word with Titan’s voice bursting on top of his lungs.  Although knowing his wife, it was not hard to guess. She was holding her responsibility higher than any normal people should.  _ Well, aside taking the pair back in time. _

He tried to pace around, dismantling the broken messages from Earthian without a care. All of the pain was enforced directly to Noctis hand where Astral’s proof of acknowledgement were stamped. They were filled with growling and shouting, warnings? 

He glanced to his queen, feeling anxious.

_ They don’t want Luna to speak with them? _ A dreadful realization in his mind blew out of proportion about  _ how _ Ardyn became The Usurper.  _ Weren’t their positions too similar now? Backing out from fate. Betraying their destiny, the prophecy. _ Noctis wanted to bang his head to a wall.  _ No! Luna is not Ardyn. How could I even think like that? She’s my love for Six’s sake! _ He reprimanded himself. He did not dare to look at her eyes again.

Prompto talked one sidedly for about an hour while Noctis only recognized his friend’s voice the last minutes. He was impressed by the piles of topic his childhood friend could gather, from the ranch to their mobile game. It was only stopped when a shout came.

“Imperials above us!”

“Hide!” responded Ignis as loud.

Noctis sent Nyx to protect Luna which the ex-kingsglaive translated to “take Luna away from immediate danger” order. The King did not get a chance to stop Nyx while an assassin was dropped on himself.

Gladio taunted them away from the ranch with Prompto shot from behind the trees. Ignis joined the battle after sending the crowds into nearest building.

It was easy kills for Noctis.

Soon his worries dispersed and transform them to numbingly need for blood, then all he knew were types of weapon and enemies to slay. He ignored enemies’ attack which injured his left shoulder but he spared no soul. He brought no mercy to whoever happened in his way. Sword was swinging. Lance was thrusted. He glided when a troop shot the wired sling, step-warping instead. Noctis snorted at how easy he decapitated these copies of half-humans. Oh the warmth that lasted long enough while he stabbed their chests multiple times. The stinging smell of iron and burned flesh every time Noctis surged up his explosives. 

Noctis snarled when a body was thrown at his direction. He swirled an armiger down before jumping up, getting ready to activate all of his weapons at the same time. There he grimaced, finally felt the pain in his side and shoulder. It made his pace missed direction.

“LOOK WHERE YOU’RE GOING!!”

Noctis shook by the sudden shout. He glanced at his shield only to find a lance was stabbed to the ground between his legs. Lucky him.  _ Is Gladio that slow to avoid it? _

“My hand slipped,” was all Noctis said.

“You--” Whatever Gladio was about to say, he was interrupted by another attack from the second wave of Imperial Troops.

“Stay focus!” reprimanded Ignis.

“Yeah, no time for horseplay!” shouted Prompto unimpressed.

Throwing a sword somewhere near Prompto, The King warped straight which dragged his friend along the way too. The young hitman shouted nonsense in fright. There was simply no enough space for Noctis to use without destroying the building.

“This place is inappropriate to handle this much strength. We need to lead them to an open field.”

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Ignis!” growled Gladio as he threw off rhythm, gave the enemy a chance have an aim at his knee. “Geh! Damn it.”

Noctis clicked his tongue. By the look of his leg twist to the other side it should be, Gladio had became a liability. Ignis saw it too then nodded at his prince, a confirmation that he would cover them. Prompto slided to the Shield’s side, swung his arm around his shoulder then dragged their body a few feet away into the forest. 

The piercing clashes between swords were louder than any battles they had gone through. Blasting missiles, fire throwers, gunshots. They kept on coming. The King wondered why it took a long time to cut through the enemy's troops. They were not supposed to be that hard to subdued.

Then Noctis realized something awful.  _ So obvious. _ None of his friends had as much experience as he was. They were only a week out of Insomnia and so far, it was mostly Noctis who hunted down daemons out of their way. Ignis, Prompto and Gladio were not powerful enough to push these midgets like Noctis could.

“I should have known,” snarled Noctis at himself. As much as he trusted his friends, he could not waste his time to wait for them. By the past few days, they were the ones turned dependent to their wayward prince. Not the other way around. Noctis was just too powerful and too fast for any of the Crownsguard to reprimand. Not even Ignis could.

He saw it in Ignis’ eyes that morning. His advisor was afraid of him, afraid of how much a monster Noctis had transformed. The distrust. The confusion. Those eyes spoke more than Ignis likely could admit.  _ He saw me as a beast. _

His breathing caught. A pain in his chest distracted his awareness again.  _ I don’t want to see his rejection. I am so fucking tired with all of this bullshit.  _ Nevertheless the only thing he could do was launching himself to a magitek.

 

...xxx...

 

“Now, now… Is that how you greet your in-law, Lady Oracle? Have you forgotten your manners?” teased The Cursed One.

The ex-Kingsglaive moved to be between Ardyn and Lunafreya with twin daggers ready to strike. Luna unleashed the durandal out in the open too. Both faces pulled a grim hatred towards The High Counselor.

Ardyn chuckled once more, “Oh, if only a glare could kill someone.”

“Leave,” ordered Luna loudly.

Ulric tsk-ed. “No, I’m not going to leave you alone with the enemy.”

“ _ I’m _ the enemy? My, are  _ you _ sure?” asked Ardyn mockingly. “It seems you aren’t too far away to become like me, My Dearest Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae. You might think you’re smart enough to sneak in but that’s only because  _ I  _ allowed it. Have you consider to see from the other side?”

“I have no recollection of us being on a friendly term.”

“That can be changed,” Ardyn smiled, “After all the trouble you took, it was still not enough. I can smell it as clear as the day.”

He walked purposely towards Luna and Nyx, aware of the trembles in the air.

At a creak of a drying branch, Nyx launched forward. Instead of knocking the counselor, his blade movement was cancelled by the imperial soldier’s shot. Ardyn startled laugh echoing as his body disappeared.

Luna took the slight chance to strike the other troop. She remained calm but her attacks were furious, Nyx could tell. In front of his own very eyes, Lunafreya’s pale skin was pulsing in dark purple.

...xxx…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn strikes in! Finally... He's a fun fella to write compared to Luna at the moment. 
> 
> This chapter hints a lot of why I picked "Trial of Starscourge" as title.
> 
> About that time in battle, reason why Gladio is so weak.... Noctis is around Level 80 while his friends are around level 10 to 15. Horrible, isn't it? Of course they are bound to be a liability to have around. it'll disturb their morale and dynamic quite awhile. Giving Gladio the more reason to go for that trial of swordmaster or something.


	8. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In admist battle with Imperial Magiteks, Luna and Noctis got separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit squemish in this chapter! Just a foreword warning...
> 
> I still am not the one who owned FFXV, Square Enix is!

#  _"...King of Lucis….”_

A headache.

_ “King of The Kings… One who brought back the Dawn…” _

More headache.  Every word spoken, more headache they had become. In this deep darkness, Noctis realised he was not awake.  _ Really? In the middle of a battle? _ Oh, how much he wanted to have another option than answering a rude Astral. Like a good punch at the face.

_ “King of Lucis!” _

Noctis finally responded with an annoyed hissed, “What now?” 

_ “...time...existence… incorrect... Not your place to be,”  _ growled the broken voice. The King suspects the voice was not the Earthian because he actually could understand these words then rain platters onto his skin. The soft whispery voice continued speaking with more power and confidence,  _ “...mistreating the power… your lady who speaks our tongue…. Stranded in different dimension.” _

Control over nature, especially thunder, often creates rain as warning of their comings. The Wise Astral, known for his old-soul-approach and The One who did not attack The King. With small suggestive words, Noctis was still not convinced he can put trust in Ramuh. The Astral just voted Luna as the villian in this story. That counted as an attack to King Lucis’ Honour.

“Are you The Fulgurian, Ramuh?” asked Noctis condescendingly.

A rumble in the sky spoke first before an echo betrayed their rhythm inside Noctis’ head. He hissed out the pain while Ramuh answered,  _ “Yes, Chosen One…. Titan asked… help to… speak to you… in your language…. Prophecy wrote none… of your current accident.”  _

The King scoffed.

_ Out of character from Titan, right there, seeking out other Astral for help? Preposterous! It announced how big the problem was in their perspective. _ Noctis put a large quote at “current accident” as if none of the Astrals expected Noctis and Luna to be thrown back in time. Those Astrals often accuse lower beings for their mess while most problems came from Astral themselves. He shook his fists, relieving stress out of his system. Gentiana, Shiva, whoever she was at the moment, had allowed Noctis to do something similar via Umbra after numerous restrictions and all. That fact clashed with the old legend had written in those fairy tale books. Eos Prophet would be a fraud if these ‘accidents’ keep on coming. Wanting to laugh at how much The King put salt at every new information, Noctis could only nod as acknowledgement.

To be fair, Lunafreya misdeed was an unfortunate mishap. He understood how problematic it would be and could drop the entire world into chaos. Noctis intended to ‘fix’ her someway or another without being ordered to. After all, she was  _ his _ responsibility.

_ “The Usurper…”  _ warned Ramuh which made Noctis flinched back,  _ “he sensed something… about to change. He knows the Prophecy has been breached. Yes, He seeks… the reek of darkness.” _

“Ardyn reeks of darkness all the time.”

_ “Not from him. Never from this one.” _

Before Noctis could respond, his consciousness had returned with a slap across his face. 

  
  


The moment he opened his eyes, Gladio’s overly large body hovered upon his wayward prince with dried blood covered his right side. Noctis eyes strayed away. Shadows of some kind of rooftop behind his back. Wait, not rooftop, stalactites. Also, a strong scent of rain and earth almost covered a hint of rusty iron.

_ Injuries? Who? Oh, right… It’s-- _

Gladio punched his head again.

“Hey!” yelled Noctis which stopped the Shield from another violence.

“Back to us, Sleeping Beauty? Good. We need those blades.”

The sun was hiding behind thick layers of clouds. Noctis was slightly disappointed not able to feel the fine warmth. He wondered if the battle with those magiteks were over since they were not anywhere near the Chocobo Ranch.  _ Wait, there are only Gladio and me here. _

“Excuse you! I was in a very important discussion, Gladdy. Where are the others?”

Gladio scoffed a bit too loud. “Don’t you start with your stupid drivel again, Noct. We are still needed to drive away Magiteks… and we’re near the bridge or arch-- whatever that weird loopy thing is.”

He rolled his eyes then focused on Gladio’s broken leg. There was a trail of Hi-potion, stopping blood from getting out. Noctis examined it with reluctance rang in his tone, “Your bone ripped your muscle quite big time. That’s going to mess your movement. I cannot regrow them but… Let me see.”

Gladio’s eyes sharpened at Noctis’ offering hand. He flicked his eyes to the Prince serious face who patiently wait. Gladio noticed guilt all over Noctis body gesture. He did not like it one bit. He was supposed to protect Noctis and not the other way around. They, indeed, left most of battles to Noctis’ hand before which was the only reason why Gladio was not quite ready for larger and longer battle. It was their fault and not Noctis’ to be weak.

Noctis summoned a small white ball on his right hand while his other hand hovered around the injury. It was a healing bomb of ice. Noctis frowned and said, “You won’t hurt… much.”

“As long as I can pick up my sword again.” Gladio gritted his teeth then nodded.

Noctis clasped Gladio’s leg with both hands. The ice spread fast and created a ‘lockdown’ of nerves. Because it would not last long, he must do it as fast as possible. Cutting Gladio’s trousers enough to see all the problem; heal the minor scratches with potion; pushing the bones to the right places. Even if he grabbed too hard, Noctis could not notice because Gladio might have kept his senses shut down, ready for the extreme. The effects of magic were showing immediately with spasming. Noctis stayed very still while waiting Gladio’s body to accept his sudden interruption. A shredding growl started to grow out of Gladio’s throat. While Noctis could not be as gentle as his wife, his magic moved fast and sharp directly towards the broken tissues. He tried his best not to show his scowl for needing to push Gladio’s bones back manually.

Noctis had to stay neutral while announcing Gladdy’s do and don’t, “Shield is a no-go for now. You’ll put too much weight on that leg. Focus on throwing stuff and break enemies link-attacks. We cannot have you--.”

“I will be at the rear. Got it. Send Ignis for the front or whatever,” cut Gladio almost stiffly. He obviously put thoughts in this and did not like the result.

Noctis rolled his eyes upward. “We cannot have you die by twisted foot! We cannot afford the time for your inner turmoil to-- Hey! Listen to me or I swear I let a chocobo speak for your grave!”

“That’s--” Gladio coughed but his eyes twinkled mischievously. “Prompto WILL flip.”

“Ugh! You know what I meant.”

“You need to work on your-- AAARGH!”

“Be quiet. You’ll attract the wolves.”

A growl answered Noct instead.

 

...xxx…

 

She almost did not see her enemies, scared to find desperate eyes of Argentum instead.  _ No, these are magiteks. These are magiteks. These are magiteks. No, no, no. _ She denied all she saw was the crownsguard being manipulated and multiplied. She refused to even look and keep on striking more attacks. No matter how much her will to stay strong, killing another soul was driving her mind to edge. It was not included in Oracle job desk, thought Luna wryly. She was supposed to heal, not kill.

_ Where did Nyx Ulric go anyway? _

Her thought paused as she pushed her lance into a silhouette of Magitek. Deep growling voices rang from four o’clock, Lunafreya jabbed the back of lance while at the other end was still hooked into a magitek axeman. She had clenched her jaw and pretend there was no electric spark stinging. 

Stepping out of explosion, she let the lance stay there and her eyes stared at new enemy. Big paws, cat-like-shape and long antenna like tentacles, A Coeurl perhaps? Its body was hurt by last explosion and her lance.

_ Oops _ …

Sending the lance back to Armiger, Luna prayed to Eos right beside the injured Coeurl. It whined but stayed still in front of its pups, guarding Luna away from them. She held back her grimace.

“...Forgive me, Blessed Creature. I do mean no harm to you and your kin whilst driving the corrupted men. Let this light be an atonement for my faults,” apologized Luna and gave a small healing magic to its fur. The coeurl jerked back but very slowly purred under her gentle hand.

Her glimmering light was shining through the dense forest similar to a bonfire in deep midnight. Wild creatures peered curiously and the younger sprang out of their hidden nest to come nearer. It took no longer than two minutes for a young coeurl tried to climb her back, another settled on her lap and four other tried to catch her light with their little paws. Three fully grown coeurls curled around her as if she was adopted into their pack. They were so big, Luna was hidden completely.

She hummed a song appreciatively.

_ I am adopted by Coeurl, wow, can’t wait to tell Noctis. _

Their small nest glimmered at the middle of broken Magitek bodies, gathering more and more curious animal without her knowledge.

...xxx...

After striping Gladio’s leg to a make-shift-stretcher, Noctis dropped him into a nearest caravan. They took almost an hour just to stumble out the forest and to avoid local creatures. Rummaging through pockets, Noctis took Gladio’s phone out. He ignored the big guy who growled at the rough treatment then he called Ignis.

“Ignis,” beckoned Noctis the moment their line connected. “Gladio’s safe and recovering. Send me your or Prompto’s position. I’m going there.”

_ “Noct-- It’s okay. The battle’s over. Where’s your phone?”  _ A faint sound of bark got through then a short static as if Ignis signal someone to be quiet.  _ “You’re using Gladio’s right now.” _

Noctis rolled his eyes. “I know that. Had to blast mine days ago. I’m afraid there’s a tracer there… Just send it to this number!”

A static sigh broke in.  _ “It was I who put the tracer, Noct… That explained a lot.” _

“Oh.”

_ “Yes, ‘Oh’. Anyway, is Lady Oracle with you?” _

“She is not with you? Right, I sent Nyx with her. They  _ should _ be fine.” Even if Noctis said that, it left sour taste in his mouth.

_ “He’s trained to follow orders, Noct. Your fiance  _ **is** _ safe.”  _ Shuffling through bushes, Ignis reluctant admission sounded louder than he intended to.  _ “Although, we have a chocobo problem. Untrained herd escaped into the deeper woods because all the panics. Prompto and I… tried to catch a couple but they refused to return.” _

Noctis heard Prompto said something along the line,  _ “How about we meet at his position instead?”  _ but his voice was masked by chocobos indignant hoot.

_ “Sound idea, Prompto.”  _ Another static. _ “I assumed you are at a safe area. With the battle’s over, we shall gather there. I’ll try to contact Nyx Ulric.” _

“Alright, Thommels Glade Parking Spot,” said Noctis as he sent his coordinate with a few clicks.

_ “Understood.” _ \--Static then a click-- _ “I have received it. We shall arrive about an hour.” _

Noctis heard a very small shout from Prompto,  _ “More walking?! Oh, Sweet Six! Can we just use these choco--” _ before the call was actually ended. He caught himself laughing.

Gladio pushed himself to sit. “I guess the fight’s over? Damn it.” He slammed his fist to the wall.

“...Err, Gladio?”

“Useless.” Gladio was but angry at his injured leg.

Noctis closed the door ever so slowly that it did not click, eyes still focused at the hunching figure. He could understand his Shield feeling to be powerless against such enemies. Hell, he knew a lot more than the crownsguard. 

Gladio sat down with too much force behind it. “Damn. It is not supposed to be like this. This is exactly what I’ve been trained for. It should not be like this… When did I become so wrong? I fucked! I forced you out of the battle because I fucked! What is a shield doing be protected by his master? Damn it. Damn it… DAMN IT!”

An unwanted flashback came across his mind. Noctis remembered how Gladio used force to slap him out of his lazy and whining self while undergoing Titan’s Trial. The day Gladio loudly questioned his capabilities to shoulder the responsibility as the next king in line. Not long after that his Shield disappeared for a few days for unknown reason, simply to return with nasty scars on his head. That thought sobered him out of his stupor.

This Gladio did not fight against Ravus blade. Gladio and he never got into massive fights. His current Shield was not the one he unconsciously depended. Those days were long gone. It did not exist in this timeline. 

Suddenly, his chest felt so cold.

Their truth had changed so drastically and The King refused to accept it. He denied almost every possibilities his friends would change too. In their relationship, Noctis was no longer the one who depended on others and Gladio was not the perfect defensive guard. Noctis power was too massive for his crownsguard to handle. They, instead, depend on him. In fact, he had spoiled them too much with protection and possessiveness. He only realized it now.

Noctis dry mouth moved on its own. “Then… be stronger.”

“Stronger? Are you seriously…” Suddenly, Gladio clasped his lips closed. His eyes strayed from Noctis face to stomach, darkened. Gladio’s overall body language became passive but defensive.

“That is the only way to survive. I do not know how but-- What is it?”

Gladio shook his head but refused to look at his ward. “It’s nothing. Sorry for that outburst. What did Ignis tell you?”

“Ignis and Prompto are walking here. The battle’s over and Luna wasn’t with them.”

“You sent Nyx to safe Luna.”

“I know, I know. It’s just…”

“Is that jealous I heard? Wow, I never thought to witness such feeling out of you.”

“I can say the same.”

He hummed knowingly. They silently agreed not to speak what they had discuss again. Although, Noctis wondered if he would ever talk the truth out in the open. He felt as if he was stranded in a weird mix realities and dream where he had no control over the situation at all. Fate seemed reluctant to let Noctis to gain peace.

Sometimes, he wished to not know what the future holds.

...xxx…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And where, Oh, where did Nyx vanish? Surely, he was around, right? Right? This is where things go whoooosh! Then Boom! Splat to the ground like dirt. Minds can play tricks even to their owner. You know, like lying to oneself and denial etc. Noctis is more proactive in here, thou. Maybe I should add more sleepy scenes... Somewhere... Idk, this story began to write itself.
> 
> Of course I try to add a sweet scene of fluffy animals while Luna got separated. I like big cats.
> 
> Next chapter might more confusing with now two separate journey was about to begin.
> 
> ***
> 
> P.S. Sorry for being sooooo late to update. I had to rewrite a few things about both Nyx and Gladio. Cut out Nyx then focusing on Mr.Muscle turmoil instead...
> 
> Honestly, I was a bit stumped at how I have to proceed with the plotline. The lingering danger felt quite too rough for this type of conquest--I mean story. Especially Gladioulus. It was almost nearing his time to go into his DLC... I wasn't happy with him leaving his wayward like that. Too much open-end hostility between Noct and Gladdy in canon. *cries*
> 
> I have a very big conundrum to what shall I do to the poor glaive. After all, He wasn't alive in canon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work this far!
> 
> Did I do good? Tell me all about your thoughts on the comments below!


End file.
